


Danger

by Rakusnow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, #justfuckmeup2, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindfuck, Willismindfucked, butishisownfault, hewasbeggingandhedidntknowit, mildasphixiation, rudeWill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakusnow/pseuds/Rakusnow
Summary: “Shut up, Will.”





	Danger

“Now that I can say all without the use of metaphors, I found our conversations deeply rich and very interesting.”

“C’mon Hannibal, you did it because you wanted to.”

“No. You weren’t prepared to see me and…”

“Stop,” Will begs. It still hurts that after five years of the cliff they keep discovering truths. Hurting truths, simple truths, unexpected truths.

“You shouldn’t do that, Will. It’s still rude to interrupt.” Hannibal turns to him in the bathroom door and blocks the way. His eyes become more red and his nostrils flare, watching intensely.

“I...I don’t want to…”

“But you did.” Hannibal cuts him off. “After all this time, your manners are still poor…” His tone voice lowers and Will can feel it with his empathy: raw, powerful and threatening.

Will allows his head to roll that around and after a few moments he feels himself in the same way. “Are you going to…?”

“Why you ask if you know the answer? How much do you ache for my words? Or perhaps my actions, my ability to love and hurt you...Maybe it’s because you sometimes like to abandon your wonderful power: give it away, only to watch me to have you in any way that I can?” Hannibal has lowered his voice, more deep and primal.

Will opens his eyes, suddenly aware of what he is doing. “I...haven’t thought about it...Well, not recently. How long…?”

Hannibal doesn’t answer; instead he pins Will against the door frame, with a leg between Will’s and his hand pressed to his throat. Will moans low; his reaction to the danger that Hannibal can emanate is like the best of sex triggers. “Hannibal…”

“Shut up, Will.” And he does, but the tone makes his back shiver. He is now trying to give Hannibal full control, but many years of bad habits, and his becoming, makes it difficult.

The doctor has spent many years feeding Will’s power.

“I can’t.”  
“You will…” And now Hannibal is using all his strength to reassure Will. He only has handcuffs in his nightstand but they will suffice. He leads the empath to the bed and throws him down Will makes a muffled moan while he starts to sweat.

Hannibal undoes his tie and covers Will’s eyes. “Stay still and be quiet.” Commanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Llewcie for being so fast and lovely , thank you for betaing me!


End file.
